


Luz Magica

by Icey2cute



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey2cute/pseuds/Icey2cute
Summary: Luz Noceda is the new transfer student at Kamihama Academy. She yearns to be just like Magical Girl Azura. Finding out the truth of magical girls, is it truly what Luz dreams of?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Luz Magica

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crossover of the owl house and madoka magica.  
> This fic takes place in Kamihama city.

Luz smiled at all the unfamiliar faces in the classroom. The students were all in even rows, no chair unfilled except for Luz’s. The large window filled the room with light and one girl tapped her hands across the cold wooden desk. Their ring’s magenta gem flickered with light with each tap. The teacher’s hands were placed firmly on Luz’s shoulders. 

“This is our new transfer student, go ahead and introduce yourself to the class,” she said, nudging Luz along. Luz cleared her throat 

“Uhh, hi.” Her voice cracked awkwardly. “I’m Luz Noceda, and I want to be just as amazing as magical girl Azura!” she said with all the enthusiasm in her. The class laughed, mocking Luz’s comment. One pink haired girl pointed and scoffed “There is no such thing as magical girls.” Luz looked down in embarrassment. The teacher shushed the class and had Luz go to her assigned seat. Luz shuffled to her desk and sat down quickly. A girl with glasses and dark green hair next to her waved gently.

During break time Luz sat alone at her desk with her head down . She was going to grab her manga volume of  _ Magical Girl Azura _ but had shoved it back in her bag, too embarrassed to read it with others watching her. She sighed. It was just like her last school, she thought, maybe she should have said she likes shopping or something. Then Luz heard someone approach her desk.

“Hey, I’m Willow, and this is Gus.” She saw a dark skinned boy with tightly curled brown hair and the same girl that sat next to her. “We both really like magical girl stuff,” Willow said, brushing her dark green hair back, revealing a ring on her finger with a beautiful green gem in the shape of a flower on it.

“Really?!... I mean, oh, really? That’s cool, I guess.” She tried to place her elbow to her knee but missed, then redid it like nothing happened. 

“Yes, really,” Willow laughed sweetly. 

“I own  _ Magical Girl Azura _ pajamas,” Gus whispered loudly to Luz. Luz laughed 

“Are they pink?” Luz said, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Gus gulped. The trio laughed together. _ I'm finally making friends, _ Luz thought to herself. 

The teacher came back from break and ushered all the teens to go back to their seats. The day began to go by quickly now and Luz began joyfully writing in her note book and drawing a few doodles of herself as Magical Girl Azura. After class Willow and Gus waited for Luz to pack up her belongings. Luz rushed, throwing her things in willy nilly and skipped over to them. As they walked from the large academy, Willow said, “Hey if you're not busy we can grab a bite to eat.” 

Luz looked down. “Oh, actually my Mami wants me to do some errands before I come home.” 

Willow smiled “No problem, maybe next time?” 

Luz smiled back “Definitely next time”.

Luz walked her separate ways and waved goodbye to her newfound friends. She skipped through the neighborhood. Her uniform merrily bounced with her, her checkered skirt swishing back and forth. The sunset eclipsed her silhouette and the clouds rolled slowly as time went by, Luz was near the creek, the river roaring as she passed it. A few kids were laughing and playing at a nearby park. She turned a corner and walked to a convenient store across the way.  _ Just need a few things for dinner, _ Luz thought as she waited at the stoplight . She crossed the street to the convenience store, the doors opening and Luz could hear little ding in the background. She grabbed a few things off the shelf like salt and curry packets. Then walked up to register and paid. 

Luz began to walk home. It was almost dark out, the sun barely showing on the horizon.  _ Today was good, hopefully tomorrow will be better _ , she thought to herself. 

_ But what if it isn't?, _ a voice told her. 

_ You're right the whole class thinks I'm a weirdo! _

_ I'm gonna continue thinking you're a weirdo.  _

_ Hey but Gus and Willow think I'm cool!  _

_ Don't worry they soon will see, _ the voice chimed in. 

“No!” Luz shouted out loud. Luz looked around; she was no longer in the city. Where was she, she thought. It was like a dark woodland, overgrown with black trees. Fairy-like things fluttered in the background, and on the walls read ‘ _ Lass mich deine Haut essen _ ’. 

“Aw, cute fairy.” Luz went to poke it. Only its head revealed full teeth, turning into a wicked smile. She screamed and jumped back. A shadowy figure flew down destroying the little fairies and a white cat thing hopped into Luz’s arms. 

The figure was a girl with light teal hair and crown of brown at the roots. She was wearing a black dress with a magenta moon-shaped gem on her chest, she had pink gloves and stockings, and black boots with pink moons on them. Her hands glowed and creatures formed like muddy abomination followed her every move. Then the area returned to normal. Luz sat there in awe looking at the girl. 

“ I want to be a magical girl!” Luz said loudly at the unknown girl. The girl turned back to her. 

“No, you don't.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, any feedback is wonderful!


End file.
